


through dooms of love

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering/wondering</p>
            </blockquote>





	through dooms of love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September, somewhat based on a prompt that mustbethursday3 left at the nbc_revolution 3 sentence meme. I didn't post it then because I just couldn't make all the words fit into only three sentences. I thought I'd give it another try later, but it's been long enough that it doesn't matter anymore, so I'm posting it as it is. The prompt was _Ben/Maggie, what would you do to save the ones you love?_ Title taken from a poem by e e cummings.

He forgets sometimes (lying next to her at night, her hair spread over her pillow like moon vines, her back to him and in the darkness she could be Rachel, in the darkness he could be blameless), he forgets, he doesn't want to remember.

She knows, he can tell, he can feel it in the way she presses against him when he reaches for her, the guarded touches that are somehow forgiving too; it's never surrender with her, it's never union like it once was with Rachel, it's only parts of him, it's only parts of her and the sum of them is never whole but she never gives up trying to heal him and he thinks _I'm lost, she's lost_ and it's true, they're all lost but they've found something too, he found her, this woman who crossed a foreign country to try to go back to her children, who walked as far as she could go and straight into his life. 

And _Rachel_ , he thinks, _Miles_ , he thinks, _Maggie_ , he whispers to her in the dark; and she knows, she's always known but she forgives him because she's still wondering too, he sees it on her face when she looks at Charlie, he hears it in her voice when she speaks to Danny and he understands (her feet brought her to the water's edge but her heart's still wandering, it's dreaming of a distant shore), he remembers the days after he met her, he remembers the weeks and months when they walked together, his children in tow, the ghosts of her children trailing behind, hand in hand with his own ghosts, passing through all the places that Rachel knew, leaving clues of where they were going next, signs that only she would see for what they were until Maggie said _stop_ , until she said _Charlie and Danny need a home_. 

So this is home, this is Maggie next to him but he forgets, he forgets, he still remembers every day; and it's only when the militia comes for him that he'll think _we should've kept walking_ , it's only then that he'll know that just like Maggie, he could never have walked far enough.


End file.
